At The Lab
by Animaman
Summary: A look at what goes on with the pokemon Ash leave with Professor Oak.  A quick one-shot.


**AT THE LAB**

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or else Ash's other pokemon would have made an appearance on Black & White by now.

Takes place during Black & White. Just something I've wanted to write for awhile now.

It is a nice quiet afternoon at Pallet Town, although it wasn't always so at the Professor Oak Research Laboratory. Right now, while Professor Oak and his assistant, Tracey Sketchit are busy going about their routines, the pokemon belonging to one Ash Ketchum were having a little adventure of their own.

Pokemon he caught from Kanto all the way to Sinnoh are busy trying to get used to each other while their trainer and friend was out in the Unova Region, and they weren't seeing any new friends because Ash was rotating them through Professor Juniper's Lab in Nuvema Town.

Right now Bulbasaur was doing its rounds since it was made the peacekeeper in the lab between the wild grass and water pokemon. It watched as Heracross went towards a sleeping Torterra, the latest grass type in their group of friends. While it was used to being the target of Heracross's attempts to suck the pollen from its bulb, which resulted in a vine whip retaliation, it was curious what the fully evolved pokemon would do when the bug/fighting type would attempt to suck the sap from the tree on it's shell.

Bulbasaur admired the more effective approach when Heracross was sent flying far from Torterra's attack. Now Bulbasaur wanted to see if it can learn that attack.

At another part of the lab, Sceptile was going one-on-one with Infernape. After getting a good glimpse of the fire/fighting Pokémon's strength and agility, Sceptile thought it would be the perfect pokemon to give it a challenge. So right now, while Sceptile was fighting with its Leaf Blade attack, Infernape was using its Mach Punch attack, and they weren't showing signs of slowing down, even though Heracross crashed into a tree in the background.

In the air, Noctowl, Swellow, Staraptor and Gliscor are flying around with Ash's Pigeot, which comes by every now and then to visit with Bulbasaur.

At the lake, Buizel is floating on his back, just enjoying a nice swim. It wasn't until a water gun shot out of nowhere and took him by surprise. When he recovered, he looked over to see Totodile laughing his head off. Buizel quickly decided to return the favor by using his own Water Gun, only to miss and hit Corphish instead, making it angry enough to shoot back with its Bubblebeam attack. Buizel dove underwater to avoid the attack, which struck something else.

After sticking his head above the water, Buizel felt like he was in danger. He turned to an angry Kingler, who decided to respond to this little water war with its Crab Hammer attack, which emptied out half the lake and a good portion of the pokemon as well. After recovering, all four of Ash's water pokemon felt even more danger as they heard a loud growl. They turned to see a very frustrated Bayleef, and she looked like she had murder on her mind, which lead to the run for survival for the four water pokemon.

Over at where Ash's Tauros are stampeding across the grounds, Gible was chasing Glalie, who was having a little fun with the little dragon pokemon since it could float in the air.

Donphan, Quilava and Torkoal were busy backing away from a happy Muk, which always meant a suffocating hug, and just about every pokemon always try find to find a way to avoid it. Right now Quilava and Torkoal are being extra cautious because just one spark from them, even from Quilava, then boom. They kept backing up until they were stopped by what looked like a huge boulder. Just as they were looking for an escape route, they heard movement. They looked behind them to notice that the boulder was moving. They're eyes went wide, just before the boulder rolled over on top of them, the boulder turning out to be Ash's Snorlax who decided to roll over on all four pokemon while it was still napping.

Bulbasaur was walking by, shaking its head, thinking that the only thing more dangerous then an angry Misty is a sleeping Snorlax.

Here is my latest story. Sorry for it being a bit short, this is one of those one-shot stories where I don't tend to turn it into a series. I know there isn't much of a story, yet this one was just to kill some time. Read and Review. If you want to do your own version, go for it, I won't care.


End file.
